powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Rage. Episode 2: The Hidden Flame
Episode 2: The Hidden Flame By Pathum Madigapola After the fight with Oozar, Vincent and the others head to Headquarters. Kai follows behind at the same place. Kai: Where are we going? –He asks curiously- Cassandra: We’re heading to HQ. Derek: You would think the red ranger would know what HQ. –He glares at Kai with jealousy.- Raymond: Well it’s not much of an HQ, it’s just Vincent’s basement. –He laughs a bit and Vincent hits his head- Ouch. Vincent: Let’s just say it’s an HQ. We follow the four teenagers to Vincent’s giant mansion. Kai was awestruck by the whole area. It was huge. They walk into the elevator and head to the basement. Kai became even more awestruck at all the gear. Kai: This place is so cool. –He runs to the giant screen.- Derek: So this guy is our red ranger? He seems like a weirdo. Cassandra: Just give him a chance. I think he has a lot of potential. Raymond: No you just think he’s cute. I totally ship that. Kai and Cassandra. I call it Kai-sandra. Cassandra: I don’t like him like that. Derek: If he tries to date you, I’ll –He gets cut off by Vincent’s debriefing.- Vincent: Now Kai, since the red Dinodroid gave you the power of the red ranger, you will be assimilated as our leader. Kai: But I barely joined the team. How could I be the leader? Raymond: Well the red Dinodroid gave you the powers and he leads the pack so I’m guessing he had the right intentions. Derek: You know intentions can be wrong at times. Kai: But am I ready? Cassandra: You’ll be okay. I trust you. –She smiles and Derek glares- Vincent: Training is this Saturday; make sure you come in with clothes you can exercise in. –They all nod.- The four teenagers nod as they walk home. All of their guardians tell their kids that school is cancelled for the rest of the week due to the damage. But each student had a different reaction. Kai simply stated that he got lost and his bike got stolen. The Rogers twins said that their coach contacted them to practice in the park. Raymond said that he was going to the library to study for tests. As they go into their beds, thoughts circulate through their heads. Kai: Am I ready for this? This is all so new. What if I mess up? Derek: Why did the Dinodroid choose him? I would be a better leader. Does he even have the potential? Cassandra: Will Kai be a good leader? I mean he’s brave, smart, kind of cute…..What am I thinking? Raymond: What’s the difference between a Big Mac and a Quarter Pounder? They’re just burgers. Will they make more duplicate burgers? Vincent: Will the team like each other? I sense certain connections. What am I concerned about? They all fall asleep soundly. They all wake up early that Saturday morning. They arrive at the front of Vincent’s mansion. Kai wore a tracksuit, hopefully being able to hide his skinny appearance. The other four wore muscle shirts corresponding to their colors and grey sweatpants. This is what Kai truly feared. While he was a skinny teenager, the others were buff athletes. They begin their training by taking laps. Kai was able to catch up but was struggling more compared to the other members. They stop at the backyard of the mansion. The four rangers are sweating a bit, while Kai is trying to get his breath back. Vincent gets out two paddles from his bin. The team began paddle sparring. Kai was able to get down the single kicks and most of the combos down. Vincent: Okay we are now gonna do our mega combo. –He sets up the moving punching bag.- Now Kai watch me. –Vincent performs a combo filled with flips and multiple kids.- Now let’s see you try Kai. –Kai tries one of the flips and falls.- Kai: Ouch. That was hard.-He gets up- Derek: Wimp. –He performs the combo perfectly.- Vincent: Try again. –Kai tries again, hitting the punching bag a few times but falls again.- Cassandra: Try to loosen your body a bit more Kai. You seem tense. –Raymond and Cassandra do it with a lot of finesse. Kai tries again. He almost gets everything but falls on the last kick.- Kai: Dangit. Raymond: -Helps him up- Don’t worry about it. Everyone didn’t get it their first day. Kai: But I need to be perfect. I can’t…..I need to think. –Kai walks out of the yard and heads west.- Derek: Finally he comes to his senses. –He scoffs- Raymond: Stop being so pessimistic, I believe he can do it. Just give him some time. Vincent: We do not doubt him at all; we just need to know when he will be ready. Cassandra: I’m gonna go find him. –Cassandra goes out to find him- Kai is skipping rocks by the pier of the lake. As he skips the rocks, thoughts circulate in his head. Is he ready? Why did the Dinodroid choose him? Is he really set out to be the leader for this new team? He just sat down on a rock as the sun sets across the lake. He sighs as Cassandra sits on the rock next to his. Cassandra: A lot on your mind huh? –She skips a rock- So what’s wrong? Kai:-Looks down- I don’t think I’m ready for this leader stuff. I just moved here and I already am messing up. Cassandra: -Looks at him endearingly- The red Dinodroid chose you for a reason. –She scoots closer to him- You just need to look your heart and believe in yourself. I believe you can. –she reaches out to his morpher but ends up touching his hand. They look at each other and turn away blushing.- Kai: Thanks…that really means a lot. –Their morphers go off. Kai looks at his morpher.- Looks like there is an attack at the train station. We better go. Cassandra: Right. –They spring into action- Derek, Raymond and Vincent were already fighting a horde of ET-Nauts. Their enemy this time was Cazlon, a rat like monster with axe like appendages. Kai and Cassandra chime in and beat more ET-Nauts. They later line up in position. Kai is in the middle, Derek and Vincent to his left, and Cassandra and Raymond to his right. Kai: You guys ready? – They nod- Let’s go! All: Dino Spirit Activate Ha! –They morph- Kai: Soaring towards victory. Derek: Charging towards righteousness Cassandra: Diving through injustice Raymond: Clobbering through evil Vincent: Defending the innocent All: We are…..Power Rangers Dino Rage. –Back explosions- Cazlon: Well try to take me on. –He charges in- The battle still rages on. They each fight with their specific weapons: Kai has dual blades, Derek has hooks, Cassandra has a bow, Raymond has a hammer, and Vincent has a blaster, It comes down to the last few strikes. All the ET-Nauts have been destroyed. As the fight progresses, Kai is being charged at. Cazlon: Time for your destruction Red! – Cazlon comes in with a slashing rage- Kai: -To himself- You can do this. –He performs the combination perfectly as Cazlon falls.- Whoa! Vincent: He got it! Derek: Beginner’s luck. Raymond: Alright Kai! Cassandra: I knew he could do it. Kai: Time to combine our weapons and take out this rat. –They combine their weapons together- All: Fire! –A bright beam is shot and Cazlon explodes as they turn back. They all demorph- Derek: Okay I have to admit. That was impressive. Kai: -He smiles.-Thanks. Raymond: -Pats his back- I never lost faith in you. Cassandra: -Smiles and goes to the other side- Told you so. Vincent: Let’s all get some donuts. –They all cheer to donuts and victory.- We later see Metellmen stare at the screen and he turns it off. He grumbles and hits the table, rumbling his whiskey glass. Metellmen: I can’t believe that red wimp grew to be some fighter. Oozar: Don’t worry your highness. You will get them. Metellmen: We need a new weapon. –Deidar, a holographic monster walks in- Deidar: I wouldn’t worry too much. –He lifts the vial that can make monsters grow. – They are in for a ….big surprise. –He smirks and laughs evily.- . Category:Power Rangers Dino Rage Category:Episode